BBC Micro User Vol.1 No.1
Vol. 1 No. 1 dated March 1983 and priced at £1 Contents Micro User Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Micro User Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg News Headlines - 4 pages (9-12) *Now production hits 11,000 a month - (9) *Hi-Sci Unit: Acorn's IEEE expansion unit - (9) *Upgrade costs £10: From OS 0.1 to 1.2 - (9) *Major sales drive in the USA - (9) *Most schools are opting for the BBC machine - (10) *So MUSE is not amused - (10) *Expander gives colours galore: from Clywd Technics - (10) *Reviewer courageous: Richard Gomm - (10) *Now it costs so little to save a life: St Thomas's Hospital insalls BBC Micro's - (11) *After Visicalc... here comes Beebcalc: from Gemini - (11) *BBC's man in the micro: Ian McNaught-Davies - (12) *Development's the name of the game: Nearly half Acorn's staff engaged in R&D - (12) *Advanced graphics for the B: from Salamander Software - (12) *More power on its way: 6502 and Z80 second processors - (12) *Barry Wood's Talepiece - (12) Reviews 'Games' Frogger by A&F Software - 1/6 page (49) :It is tremendous fun to play - if you're looking for one game to suit all tastes and ages, this is surely it! Model B Invaders by IJK Software - 1/6 page (49) :To sum up, a worthy entrant to the ranks of Space Invader programs. All that's missing is the pint by your side, but I'm sure you'll be able to rectify that. Atlantis by IJK Software - 1/6 page (49) :All in all, Atlantis is a game I would advise trying before buying. If this kind of game appeals to you you'll love it. If not, save your money. Space Pirates by Bug-Byte - 1/6 page (49) :A simple theme. but the complex and devious ingenuity of the tactics evolved by the skilled player have to be seen to be believed. Definitely a game you won't tire of easily. Billiards by H&H Software - 1/6 page (49) :Simple in essence but with plenty of scope for skill, H & H have produced a satisfactory and involving game. Hyperdrive by IJK Software - 1/6 page (49) :Based on speed and good reactions rather than on strategy, with nine levels of difficulty, Hyperdrive is fast, furious and fun. 'Other Software' Alphabeta - 1 page (24) :Paul James weighs up a word processor package - and finds it on the pricey side Features Contents / Editorial - 2 pages (4-5) Programming tutorial - Mike Bibby - 3½ pages (14-16,19) :If you don't know your output port from your interface, this is for you... Build your own games paddle - 3 pages (20-22) :It's quite easy with Mike Shaw's step-by-step guide Colour: A touch of the Van Goghs - 4½ pages (26-28,30-31) :Add some colour to your computing career with this first of a series of articles on elementary use of colour, text and graphics, by Paul Jones How it Works: Lets get down to those basic building blocks - 4 pages (32-34,36) :Paul Beverley goes into the ABCs of the BBC Micro's operating system. Tape Troubles: Cut out those cassette capers - 2 pages (38-39) :Wear your interface with a smile, with Mike Cook's aid Bookshelf - 1½ pages (43-44) Interview with Robert Chantry-Price of the Micro-Electronics Education Programme - Mike Bibby - 3 pages (46-48) Beeb Body Building Course - Mike Cook - 5 pages (50-54) :Feeling a little weary, no bite to your bytes, no ram to your ROM? Then you really must take the... Monitors: How does your monitor check out? - Michael Noels - 1 page (63) Bubblesort: Sorting things out - John Thorpe - 3 pages (64-66) Programmers' Workshop: Testing for function keys in machine code routines - 1½ pages (67-68) Type-Ins Deathwatch - 4 pages (40-41,73,75) :Play this brilliant arcade game by Brian and Marian Clark Graphics: Triangular Technicolour Tangram! by Michael Noels - 3 pages (55-56,58) Bingo by Peter Davidson - 3 pages (60-62) Other Credits Features Editor :Mike Bibby Art Editor :Pete Glover Contributors :Mike Cook, Michael Noels, John Thorpe, Mike Shaw, Paul Jones, Paul Beverley, Paul James Issue Index Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Micro User magazines Category:Database Publications issue Category:Magazines cover-dated 1983 Category:Magazines released in 1983